heimanbiofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wilhelm Wundt
'Wilhelm Maximilian Wundt '( * 16. August 1832 in Neckarau (heute zu Mannheim); † 31. 8. 1920 Großbothen bei Leipzig) war Physiologe, Philosoph, Psychologe und Professor in Heidelberg. Wundt gilt als einer der Begründer der experimentellen Psychologie und als Mitbegründer der Völkerpsychologie. Leben und Werk Sein Vater war Maximilian Wundt ''(Pfarrer in Neckarau), ein Großvater ''Friedrich Peter Wundt (1742-1808), Historiker, Geograph, Professor für Landeskunde und reformierter Pfarrer in Wieblingen, ein Urgroßvater Johann Jakob Wundt aus Kreuznach, Prof. theol. und 1750 Pfarrer an St. Peter Heidelberg, eine Urgroßmutter Maria Modesta Mieg, Tochter des Kirchenrats Ludwig Christian Mieg. Wundt lebte von 1855-1874 in Heidelberg. Er war von 1858 bis 1863: Assistent von Hermann Ludwig Ferdinand Helmholtz. darüber hinaus forschte und lehrte Wundt von 1858 bis 1874 als Professor an der Universität Heidelberg. Von 1866 bis 1869 wirkte Wundt als Abgeordneter der Stadt Heidelberg in der zweiten Kammer der badischen Ständevertretung. 1874 wurde er nach Zürich berufen. Von 1875 bis 1917:war er Professor für Philosophie in Leipzig. Im Adreßbuch 1903-1917 ist Wundt als Eigentümer des Hauses Plöck 48 vermerkt. Literatur * Saulo de Freitas Araujo, Why did Wundt abandon his early theory of the unconscious? Towards a new interpretation of Wundts psychological project, in: History of Psychology, 2012, Volume 15, S. 33–49 * Saulo de Freitas Araujo, Wundt and the Philosophcal Foundation of Psychology. A Reappraisal, '' New York 2016 * Benetka, G., ''Denkstile der Psychologie, Universitätsverlag, Wien 2002 * Binder, N. (2014). Der geschulte Blick des experimentellen Subjekts. Zur Epistemologie der Selbstbeobachtung in Wilhelm Wundts objektiver Psychologie. In: W. Mack, W., H. E. Lück, H. E., K.-H. Renner & U. Wolfradt (Hrsg.). (2014). Behaviorismus und Erkenntnistheorie im psychologisch-historischen Kontext (S. 246 – 260). Frankfurt: Peter Lang. * Binder, N. (im Druck). Subjekte im Experiment. Zu Wilhelm Wundts Programm einer objektiven Psychologie (Arbeitstitel). Frankfurt: Peter Lang. * Fahrenberg, J. (2011). Wilhelm Wundt – Pionier der Psychologie und Außenseiter? Leitgedanken der Wissenschaftskonzeption und deren Rezeptionsgeschichte. e-book. Dokumentenserver der Universität des Saarlandes. http://psydok.sulb.uni-saarland.de/volltexte/2011/2901/. * Fahrenberg, J. (2012). Wilhelm Wundts Wissenschaftstheorie. Ein Rekonstruktionsversuch. Psychologische Rundschau, 63 (4), 228-238. * Fahrenberg, J. (2015). Wilhelm Wundts Neuropsychologie. In: D. Emmans & A. Laihinen (Eds.). Comparative Neuropsychology and Brain Imaging: Festschrift in honour of Prof. Dr. Ulrike Halsband (pp. 348-373). Wien: LIT-Verlag. * Jahnke, J. (1998). Wilhelm Wundts akademische Psychologie 1886/87. Die Vorlesungsnachschriften von Albert Thumb Freiburg. In: J. Jahnke, J. Fahrenberg, & R. Stegie, Eberhard Bauer (Hrsg.): Psychologiegeschichte – Beziehungen zu Philosophie und Grenzgebieten. (S. 151–168.). München: Profil Verlag. * Jüttemann, G. (Hrsg.). (2006). Wilhelm Wundts anderes Erbe. Ein Missverständnis löst sich auf. Göttingen: Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht. * Jüttemann, G. (2007). Wundts Psychologiekonzeption ist nicht die Ursache, sondern die Lösung des Problems. In: Psychologische Rundschau 58 (4), 267–269. * Lamberti, G. (1995). Wilhelm Maximilian Wundt 1832–1920. Leben, Werk und Persönlichkeit in Bildern und Texten. Berlin: Deutscher Psychologen Verlag. * Meischner-Metge, A. (2003). Wilhelm Wundt und seine Schüler. In: H.-P. Brauns (Hrsg.): Zentenarbetrachtungen. Historische Entwicklungen in der neueren Psychologie bis zum Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts. (S. 156-166). Frankfurt: Peter Lang. * Rieber, R. W. & Robinson, D. K. (Ed.). (2001). Wilhelm Wundt in history: The making of a scientific psychology. 2nd Ed. New York: Kluwer-Academic. * Steinberg, H. (2002). Der Briefwechsel zwischen Wilhelm Wundt und Emil Kraepelin: Zeugnis einer jahrzehntelangen Freundschaft. Bern: Hans Huber. * Gustav A. Ungerer, Forschungen zur Biographie Wilhelm Wundts und zur Regionalgeschichte. Gesammelte Schriften 1978‒1997. Ein „Logbuch“, Verlag Regionalkultur, Ubstadt-Weiher u.a. 2016, 456 S., 34,80 Euro (Rez.: 22/2018, S. 269) * Wolfradt, U. (2011). Ethnologie und Psychologie. Die Leipziger Schule der Völkerpsychologie. Berlin: Dietrich Reimer. * Wong, Wan-chi. (2010). Retracing the footsteps of Wilhelm Wundt: Explorations in the disciplinary frontiers of psychology and in Völkerpsychologie. History of Psychology. 12 (4), 229–265. * Wontorra, H. M. (2009). Frühe apparative Psychologie. Tönning/Lübeck/Marburg: Der Andere Verlag. * Wontorra, H. M., Kästner, I. & Schröger, E. (Hrsg.). (in Arbeit). Wilhelm Wundts Briefwechsel. http://www.uni-leipzig.de/~wundtbriefe/leftNaviBar.htm. Leipzig: Universität. * Wontorra, M., Meischner-Metge, A. & Schröger, E. (Hrsg.). (2004). Wilhelm Wundt (1832-1920) und die Anfänge der experimentellen Psychologie. Leipzig: Universität. Kategorie:Physiologe Kategorie:Philosoph Kategorie:Psychologe Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Heidelberg) Kategorie:Geboren 1832 Kategorie:Gestorben 1920 Kategorie:Mann